Niñera
by Tedy-chan
Summary: Roger, al salir por unos viberes, deja a acargo al pelirrojo dos mocosos. Dos mocosos bastante problematicos... ¿Que pasara?


**Bueno, ya saben lo que hace el aburrimiento xDU, no tenia nada interesante que hacer asi que me moleste en inspirarme un poco para desaburrirme xD.**

**Pero aunque sea pequeño dejen Reviews C:**

**Los amo (L) aclaraciones al final n.n**

Niñera.

Era una típica tarde en Londres, no pasaban mas de las siete ni menos de las seis de la tarde, aun era temprano. En la habitación común de Wammy's House, se encontraban cuatro personas, tres chicos y un adulto. Mello, Near, Matt y Roger estaban haciendo sus cosas en aquel cuarto. El director y el mayor estaban discutiendo de aquellos chiquillos, debido a que el hombre mayor tenia que salir a hacer unas compras para el orfanato, y dejara cargo al pelirrojo los dos menores.

-Matt, eres un buen chico, y ya es tiempo que te hagas responsable. Hazme el favor de cuidarlos mientras salgo a hacer compras y mis ocupaciones.-

-¡Pero no quiero!- El mayor, aunque sea el de mas edad, aun hacia sus berrinches.

-Vamos- El director se hincó a la altura del berrinchudo y le había tomado del hombro y visto a los ojos. -¿Puedo confiar en ti?-

Aquello hizo dudar al pelirrojo. Posiblemente Roger, al confiar en el y pensar que es responsable, le permitiría jugar a altas horas de la noche, o no pasaría a hacer la revisión por su cuarto y no encuentre (de nuevo) los cigarrillos escondidos debajo de su almohada. El chico solo dio un gran suspiro con los ojos cerrados y después levanto la vista para dar su contestación. –De acuerdo, lo haré.-

-Bien, espero que los cuides bien y tomes en cuenta esta responsabilidad.- El señor solo se levanto a su altura normal y se coloco un sombrero, para después desaparecer tras la puerta.

-Tal vez cuidar a un par de niños no sea complicado.- Matt callo su boca en cuanto volteo y vio al rubio patear el puzzle casi terminado del peliblanco, esto después discutían, Mello rojo de coraje y Near calmado, con su expresión neutra, dándole discursos de lógica que hacían enojar mas al de prendas negras. El pelirrojo solo sintió una gota gorda pasar por un costado de su cabeza. –Rayos...- Ultimas palabras que pronuncio, para después tomar su PSP despreocupado y tirarse en un enorme sillón frente a la chimenea, solo oyendo las quejas de su amigo.

Pasaba la tarde, ¿Cuánto mas tardaría Roger en regresar? Una persona tardaría menos de 2 horas en ir y regresar de una tienda solo por víveres, aunque el orfanato fuera grande. Eran entre las nueve y diez de la noche, mañana abría escuela, así que todos tenían que dormir temprano. El director había acordado que los dos chicos tenían que acostarse a las 9:20 de la noche, obviamente, el mayor podría dormir hasta las 10:00, solo un premio por aceptar cuidar a aquellos dos.

Un reloj hacia un sonido. Solo se escuchaba el "Bip" de tal reloj bajo los guantes de un chico que jugaba con su consola. Matt solo levanto el borde de su guante izquierdo y observo en su alarma de Mario Bross que eran exactamente las 9:20. El pelirrojo solo se levanto y se paro enfrente del rubio, que se encontraba mordiendo una tableta de chocolate y escuchando música con unos audífonos negros.

-Me-mello, es hora de que se vallan a dormir.-

-Muérete.- Sabia que no le haría caso, tan rebelde como si mismo era aquel chico.

-Por favor, ve a dormir. Si no te vas a dormir Roger pensara que no soy responsable. Por favor.- Matt estaba de rodillas y rogándole con las manos juntas, aquello divertía al de prendas negras.

-No es mi problema.- Había subido el volumen, impidiéndole escuchar algún suplico del pelirrojo. El mayor solo dio un suspiro y se dio por vencido.

-No dejes que te controle.- Era Near quien hablaba, con su voz serena como siempre. Estaba manipulando al videogamer mientras armaba su puzzle yace destrozado. –Eres mayor que el, sin decir que también mas fuerte. Además, Roger te dejo cargo a ti, debería de respetarte ¿No lo crees?- El de pijamas tenia algo de razón, no tenia que ser controlado por aquel flacucho de ojos azules. Solo se levanto y se paro frente al rebelde, impidiendo que le diera la luz.

-¡¿Qué demo…?! ¡Matt, eres un idiota!- Decía el rubio tirado en el piso de su habitación, observando una sombra que lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

-Duerme ya, Roger llegara en cualquier momento.- El pelirrojo solo cerraba la puerta poco a poco.

-¡¿Pero que…?!- El de prendas negras solo veía la puerta que se cerraba.

El ojiazul veía que la sombra de su amigo se estaba haciendo mas pequeña, aquella puerta se cerraba cada vez mas. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando vio a Near detrás del pelirrojo, con su mano izquierda sostenía un oso de peluche y con la derecha solo se despedía. En su rostro había una sonrisa de satisfacción y venganza, cada vez mas extensa entre mas estrecha se hacia la luz del pasillo que entraba por el espacio de la puerta que se cerraba…

**Lol, que malvado es Near xD, jojo.**

**Bueno, ya sabes, aburrición u.u!**

**Comentarios, amenazas de muerte sugerencias, botellazos, alabanzas, recomendaciones, dedicatorias, lo que se les ocurra en review OuO!**

**Near malvado! xDD! Matt biscochito xD, Mello perdedor… oka no ._., PERO SON TIERNOS *-*! Eso es lo que cuenta xD**

**Karla_vane1230 si quieren conocerme :3 Baip(L)**


End file.
